Conventionally, there are networks (wireless sensor networks (WSN)) in which nodes having sensors are interspersed in a given space and by multi-hop communication between the nodes, sensor data of the nodes are collected at a communications apparatus node that is an aggregator, enabling a physical state of the given space to be known.
Further, there is a technology called energy harvesting that generates electrical power using energy obtained according to the environment where installed. There is also technology that transmits acknowledgement (ACK) to a transmission side from a receiving side when communication ends and thereby, conveys to the transmission side that data has arrived properly.
According to a related technology, for example, in a mesh network, a node performs failure determination for a communication frame. More specifically, the node checks the hop count in a communication frame addressed to the node, determines whether the checked hop count is a maximum hop count stored in a maximum hop count storage unit, and if the hop count is not the maximum hop count, determines the communication frame to be an errant communication frame. For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-15706.